Ryou's Birthday
by Nocturnal-Ivy
Summary: It's Ryou's birthday and he's spending it alone, as he does every year. Bakura is out, most likely slaughtering innocent people He's so psychotic isn't he! X3 Finding out that it's Ryou's Birthday prompts a few truths from the psychotic yami.


Ryou stepped through the door of the dimly lit apartment and closed it softly behind him.  
He glanced around, searching for any sign of the dark.  
Finding none, he walked into the kitchen and dumped his book bag on the tiled floor.  
He sighed, wondering where his Yami could be. After deciding that he didn't want to know, he walked to the fridge and decided to make dinner for himself. Bakura probably wouldn't be back for hours.  
While his rice was boiling, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Ryou's voice was shaky and uncertain. 'Bakura wouldn't call, he's too busy doing... never mind.'

"Hey Ryou!" It was Yugi. "Yami and I wanted to wish you happy birthday!"

Ryou smiled. "Well, thank you both. That was awfully kind of you."

A hissing noise interrupted whatever Yugi had begun to say. Ryou looked over at the hob, steam hissed from the small gap between the pan and lid, water pouring down the pan's sides.

"Oh bother! Sorry Yugi I must go!"

"Ok. Talk to you later Ryou. Bye."

Ryou hung up and hurried over to the rice. He managed to save it in time.

As he sat eating his dinner, maniacal laughter filled the hallway. Ryou was confused. 'What brings him back so early, I wonder?'

He gasped as Bakura walked through the door. He was wearing a white shirt with deep blue stripes and pale blue jeans. Both items of clothing were ripped, the shirt almost unrecognisable as it hung in shreds. His soft but wildly spiked hair was in disarray and no longer its usual white.

Ryou stared in horror at his blood soaked Yami.

Bakura merely grinned at him. "Hey kid." He greeted calmly.

"What did you do?" Ryou struggled to say, not entirely sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Just having a bit of fun." Bakura smirked.

Ryou's phone rang again and he rose to answer it. However, Bakura was faster and closer.

"Hello?" He asked with an amused chuckle.

"Ryou?" Tea's voice asked softly.

Smirking at Ryou, Bakura answered in a perfect imitation of the hikari. "Yes, hello Tea." Ryou stared at him, for a moment, in disbelief before running and attempting to sieze the phone from Bakura.

"Hi. I just wanted to call and wish you happy birthday." Bakura looked at Ryou with a curious expression on his face. Ryou fell back.

"Thanks Tea. Must go, bye." Bakura muttered still watching Ryou.

"Ok. See ya. Kiss kiss." Bakura hung up, wincing at Tea's nauseating sweetness. The girl honestly made him feel ill. He shuddered before turning back to Ryou.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" He asked softly.

Ryou looked at him in surprise. The way his Yami had been looking at him, he had been expecting a slap.

"I, uh, didn't think you would care." He replied.

"Of course I would." Bakura said sincerely, before his face was enveloped in a sadistic grin. "I would have killed someone else, just for you!"

Ryou rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. He shut his bedroom door behind him and sat on the bed, his head in his hands.  
'How did I ever end up living with such a sadist?' He thought to himself. He sighed and stood up to find a book.

He didn't expect Bakura to be standing in front of him. "AH!" He leapt back in shock.

"I didn't hear you come in." He muttered dumbly.

"Well, being the thief king, one needs to be somewhat sneaky." Bakura replied flatly. He then sat on Ryou's bed, the younger boy watching him curiously.

"What do you want Bakura?" He asked quietly.

The thief king stared at him for a moment before looking out the window, seemingly bored. "I wanted to say happy birthday." He said eventually.

Ryou had no response. Bakura never said anything nice to him. He usually responded by hitting him, whenever Ryou asked too many questions.

Bakura continued, unfazed by Ryou's silence. "I may treat you quite badly but..." He coughed before continuing. "It's not because I don't care about you."

Ryou's mouth dropped open. What was going on? Who was this guy? And what had he done with Bakura?

"I guess I'm trying to say, uh, sorry for, you know- oof!"

Bakura was cut short as the boy that had once been his host clang to him, his arms wrapped around Bakura's waist.

Bakura coughed and pried the boy off. "Well, um, night." He muttered, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. Once outside he leant against the door. 'That didn't help!' He thought to himself.  
He then walked off to his room and lay on the bed, not bothering to get changed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**awww OOC Bakura! bless his discomfort.**

**Ok, that was random, I know. It was just something I wrote for Ryou's birthday a while ago, however, I was a day late on posting it on DA. I'm more than a little late here aren't I? XD**


End file.
